Hug Connection
by sammy55
Summary: A/U After Amy and Ricky had hugged, what happened? This is my version. Used to be a one-shot. RickyxAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first one-shot, although I do have a 8 chapter long story still in the works. Please read that to, if you have the chance. This one-shot is about what I think happened after Amy and Ricky hugged. Literally right after! I hope you like it! In this there will be Amy and Ricky after they hugged and Ben and his friends after they hugged. Or what I wish would happened!**

Amy gasped and grabbed on to Ricky tighter. Ben had just turned and walked away. It felt like her had ripped her heart out, but it felt safe in Ricky's arms. She was still crying, but not because of what Ricky said. She felt all confused. She tore herself away from the comforting hug and looked down at herself. _"Maybe I am just kidding myself. How could anyone love me, when I am like this?"_ She looked into Ricky's eye for some sign of… some other emotion than his usual smugness. But all that was there was his usual smirk. Amy murmured "What am I going to do?" She had spoken those words just a couple months ago to Ben.

Ricky smirked. "We'll keep the baby of course! What else?"

"How are we going to keep him? We are in high school! WE don't have jobs or anyone to watch the baby while we are at school or, or…"

Ricky grabbed Amy and pulled her into another hug. "Amy. I am not going to give up my baby. WE can take care of it. I am not my father, giving up my baby to the highest bidder."

Amy was almost in tears again. "But we can't provide a family that this baby deserves!"

Ricky began to speak again, but was stopped when the baby kicked. Amy jerked back and looked up at Ricky. His eyes sparkled with happiness. "Was that him kicking?"

Amy almost laughed at his tone. "Yes."

Ricky gently placed his hand on Amy's stomach, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't and placed her hand next to his. Amy's shoulder started to shake again and Ricky pulled her into his chest. She silently cried into his already soaking t-shirt. But Ricky was smirking, remembering the shock on Adrian's and Grace's faces. It was worth it, to break their hearts if he could have Amy.

Ben slammed his head against his locker, his mind in turmoil._ "How could Ricky of seduced her again? How could Amy hug_ him?_" _He turned to his two best friends and repeated his questions.

Alice looked at him like he was an idiot. "Well she obviously finds him more attractive then you. Remember he has experience to. You have none."

Henry glared at her. "You could be a little more sympathetic! He just found out his girlfriend is cheating on him with the father of her baby!"

"Don't talk about my Amy like that! It was Ricky fault! Not hers."

Henry rolled his eyes at Alice. "Ben, when will you learn that Amy doesn't love you? She only loves your money."

Alice jumped in immediately with some statistics. "Well, 78% of all high school relationships are doomed to fail from the start."

Ben kicked his locker, and then tried not to wince at the pain. "How could Ricky do this? Again? Hasn't he learned to stay away from my Amy?" He looked up towards Amy's locker.

While he wasn't looking Henry and Alice looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thing. _When will Ben get over Amy?_

**I hope you liked it! It was shorter than I had hoped, but I still think it shows how annoying Ben is. Please put me under Author Alert if you liked this! I will have more coming!**

**Also I am trying a new thing. If you liked how I did this, writing what happened after a scene from Secret Life, what you do is send me a review or a private message telling me what scene you want me to continue. I already have an idea for the next one. I am going to do what happened when Amy was in the hospital, well my version of what I think should've happened. **

**But if you have something you want written, tell me the scene you want me to write about.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Authors Note

**Ok so a few of you in your reviews have asked me to continue this as a story. I'm not sure if I should or not. I mean I am not the best at Alternate Universe, my strength is mostly in staying with the story lines. I could attempt it for you guys, but no promises. And if I did try to write it, it would be extremely slow. I am in the middle of a couple of one-shots but I am having some serious writers block. I have nowhere to go. And I'm just worried that if I start the next chapter for this story it will take me out of writers block for another one and I would start to work on that one, abandoning this story. So it's your choice. Should I start writing another chapter to this as soon as I can, or leave it as a one-shot? Review or Pm me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok you guys asked for it so here it is! The second chapter to my used to be one-shot story! I may skip over some part, as I would've already covered them in my other one-shots, but I will write most of them over again!**

Amy leaned against her locker, hoping to clear her thoughts. Too much had happened today. First Ben saw her hugging Ricky, then the whole kicking thing with Ricky was… Well she couldn't find a word for what had happened. She had felt… Whole when he had hugged her. She really didn't care that Ben had saw her. She had been shocked that he had simply turned away from her. From all of his jealousy of Ricky, she had thought that he would come over and confront her. But he chose to let it be.

"Amy? Are you ok?" Amy jerked around to look at Ben. He was standing there, looking uncomfortable and concerned.

She sighed. There was too much going through her mind, and she didn't want to talk to Ben right then. "Yes Ben. I fine." Besides the fact that she thought she was attracted to Ricky and the entire school had been staring at her since the hug, everything was peachy!

Ben looked at the floor unwilling to meat Amy's eyes when he asked, "Do you think I could come over to your house after school? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Ben. My parents won't be there and Ashley probably won't be there either. So we won't have to worry about anybody interrupting us." Ben nodded and then turned and walked back down the hall, not looking back once. Amy sighed once more, wishing Band camp had never happened and that she had never talked to Ricky. Amy tried to tell herself that she would be better off if she stayed with Ben, but her heart wasn't so sure.

The rest of the day past by in a blur. Madison and Lauren wanted to know what had happened, but Amy knew better than to give them something to spread around school. The ride home with her mother was silent and the awkwardness hung thick in the air. Anne wanted to say something but she sensed that something bad had happened at school and she didn't want to make it worse for Amy.

About two hours later Amy went to answer the door, finding a nervous looking Ben standing there. "Hi Ben." She stepped forward to give him a kiss but he stepped back. Amy took a few steps back, hurt and confusion playing in her eyes. Ben didn't want to do this but he felt he had to. So he blurted out what he had to say.

"Amy, I think we should break up."

Amy froze. Sadness ripped through her heart, but she was shocked to find a hint of relief mixed in there to. She looked at Ben, and he almost took his words back when he saw the depths of sadness in them. But before he could open his mouth, Amy began to speak. "Ok Ben. I won't call you anymore. Goodbye." She made as if to close the door but Ben stuck his arm there to block it.

"Wait Amy no. I take it back, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was shocked today in school. Please, I'm sorry." Ben was willing to get down on his knees and beg. He didn't want to lose the first love of his life so soon. But he felt cold anger and sadness go through his heart at her next words.

"No Ben. I'm not sure I am better off with you or without you. But for now, we are done." With that she gently shut the door in Ben's stunned face and listened while he stumbled down the walk way and into the waiting car. Only when he left did she realize the full implications of what she had done. She slowly walked over to the couch and slowly sank down. She had just broken up with the boy who had helped her through the last couple of months. He had with stood all of the rude remarks, her moods and frustrations. He had offered to marry her and take care of the baby when no one else would. And she had just thrown him out the door like garbage.

She hadn't realized she had been crying until she felt several tears hit her chest. She walked into the kitchen for a tissue when she heard someone knock on the door. Amy hurried over to the door hoping it would be Ben, not bothering to wipe away her tears. She yanked open the door to find a very amused looking Ricky. But some of the amusement melted into concern when he saw her tearstained shirt and face.

Amy blurted out "Why are you here?" in a tone much happier then she thought it should be.

Ricky's signature smirk spread across his face. "Sausage Prince called me to know if I had anything to do with the break up. I was shocked. I thought you two were happily engaged." Ricky couldn't keep the obvious happiness out of his voice either. "I told him I would come over talk some sense into you. But frankly I don't want to. He's not good enough. He is a wimpy little boy who always gets what he wants."

Amy glared at him. "Stop it! Ben has been there for me through everything! He was always loyal to me and he was always there for me when I needed him. And now I just threw him away like he was nothing."

Ricky grinned. "Were you dating a guy or a golden retriever? As I said before he is not a man."

Amy growled, making Ricky burst out with laughter. Amy couldn't help a small smile from spreading across her face. How intimidating could a pregnant fifteen year old with tears still fresh on her face really be? "I still owe him an explanation." And she was not looking forward to that fight.

"You owe him nothing. The only reason he got with you was for sex." Amy's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed.

"He knew I was pregnant and wouldn't have sex with him. Then why would he stay with me?"

Ricky wished he didn't have to say this but it was the only way Amy would realize the truth, even if it made her upset. "Because after the school knew you were pregnant he knew he would not get anyone else. So he deluded himself and you into thinking that you were in love with each other." Amy's face slowly crumpled into fresh tears and Ricky pulled her into a hug for the third time that day.

**Longer than I thought. Hard to write too. But I finished it! I have no excuse for my slow writing, other than I am lazy. I also enjoy reading fanfics, especially Twilight ones at the moment. If you know any good ones, tell me in a review! So I get distracted by reading and I forget to write. I'm sorry. I thought I was going to end this chapter by having them kiss, but I liked the ending scene too much. And if you haven't guessed at time the characters will be slightly OOC. Also expect a lot of drama.**

**Also I used the 'golden retriever', that is straight from the Hannah Montana episode 'He could be the one'. I know I'm a dork for still watching Hannah Montana, but… *shrugs* Too bad! I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Click that button!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	4. Chapter 3

**I finally took time off my Twilight fanfics to work on this one! Sorry! Again the characters will be slightly OOC, especially Amy. Ricky will be the most in character.**

Amy lay flat on her bed, fully dressed for school, at six thirty in the morning. She felt jittery, to hyped up to sit still for too long. She finally decided she would go downstairs for an early breakfast. Her mom was already up and Amy walked down stairs to find her eating eggs. "Hey Mom. Is there anymore?"

Anne shook her head. "No but there are eggs in the fridge. You can make your own." Anne didn't like how drawn Amy was looking. But Amy had to learn to take care of herself.

Amy sighed, but she didn't have any strength in her to argue. She quickly whipped up some eggs and stuffed them down her throat. She glanced at the clock and went to stand outside. Her mom was going to drive her and Ashley to school, but a black car pulled up in her driveway. Amy quickly looked back at her house to see if her mom was watching. Anne nodded and flapped her hands to get in the car.

Amy walked carefully down the driveway stopping besides the car. A window rolled down and Bens face popped out. "Hey Ames, could I drive you to school?" Amy shot a glare at her house, hopping her mom would see. Ben must've called.

Amy reluctantly got in the car and scooted as far away from Ben as possible. "Why are you driving me to school? I thought we ended it last night."

Ben put his hand on Amy's shoulder and left it there even thought Amy was trying to shake it off. "Amy I know you didn't mean what you said last night. You were just upset with me and with Ricky. So I forgive you."

Amy couldn't believe it. Ben was putting the blame on her and Ricky. He was the one that told her he wanted to end it. She had just agreed. "Ben I was not upset with Ricky at all. And I don't like the fact that you thought Ricky had something to do with me breaking up with you. He will be a part of me no matter how much you don't like it. You can't change the fact that this is his baby. Having a baby together gave me and Ricky a special bond, and I don't intend to ruin it."

Ben looked shocked for a few seconds, and then his expression turned furious. The funny part was he wasn't mad at Amy, only at Ricky. "Did Ricky make you say that? Did he come over to your house last night? Did he try to make you do anything?" Ben wouldn't say it but the thought of Ricky getting what _he_ wanted from Amy made him… He couldn't think of a word for it.

"No Ben, Ricky just comforted me. Nothing happened and nothing will happen for a long time." Ben really needed to get over his jealousy thing with Ricky. Just cause Ricky had sex with a bunch of girls and Ben never had sex… "Hey Ben, Ricky told me something last night. Did you really ask me out just for sex?"

"Did Ricky tell you that? He's lying!"

Ben was too quick to respond. Amy knew he was lying but she wanted to hear him say it. "So you didn't stay with me in hopes I would have sex with me?"

Ben was getting flustered, and he wished they were at school yet, but it seemed as if the driver was going extra slow today. Should he tell the truth and get it over with? Maybe Amy would appreciate honesty. "Fine Amy, I asked you out for sex. But once I got to know you I knew you didn't deserve that. You're worth so much more than that."

Amy couldn't help it. She had tears in her eyes, and she was sure that Ben was speaking the truth. She laid her head against the window. "Ben, thank you. But I don't know who is right for me. So please let me think."

Ben gritted his teeth, blocking what he wanted to say. Ricky wasn't right for anyone, let alone Amy. He would cheat on her and use her for sex. Ben was the one who would stay faithful. He jerked forward when the driver stopped at the school. Amy hurried and got out, walking towards her locker. Ben sighed and followed slowly.

Ricky looked up from his locker and smirked when he saw Amy, and Ben following her. From where he was standing it looked like Amy could use some help keeping Ben away. And he was always happy to help.

Ricky walked over to Amy and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and yanked her hand away, hurrying the other way. No she was running from Ricky and Ben, and she didn't know who to choose.

**I didn't like this chapter. But it was more of a filler chapter than anything. I promise the net chapter will be better!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I had no idea for this chapter. Not one at all. I still don't, but I hope that this chapter fulfills your hopes! Again, there will be a little bit of OOC. Again mostly from Amy. Oh, and just to warn you I don't lie Adrian very much, so she will be a jerk. Oh and if you think Ricky wouldn't do what he did, remember that one episode where he told Adrian he would never see him again unless she made up with Amy.**

Ricky stood and watched Amy walk-run- away from him. He had thought that they had made progress with Amy last night, but apparently he was wrong. He turned his head to find lanky Ben staring at him. He looked furious. Ricky smirked. "What do you want Sausage Prince?"

Ben glared at Ricky, hating him more with each passing day. "Why did you tell Amy that I asked her out for sex? How did you find out?"

"Well you did ask her out for sex didn't you? Don't you think she deserved to know the truth? And I overheard it when you and your sad excuse for friends were first discussing her. What did you say to her when your driver drove you to school?" If Ricky had to answer Ben's questions, then he sure as hell was asking them to.

But Ben wasn't about to play that game. "I don't answer to you! You don't deserve it. You don't deserve Amy. You are just a jerk." Ricky couldn't keep the chuckle from emitting from him. The sight of scrawny, lanky, spoiled-all-his-life Ben glaring at him was too much. His chuckle became a full throated guffaw, and he walked away from a fuming Ben.

Amy looked around her, the students once more all staring at her. That was new. They had gotten over the news of her pregnancy and they had accepted it, in a way. So why were they all staring at her now? Amy was so deep in thought that she didn't here Adrian walk up to her until she felt someone shove her roughly.

Amy stumbled as the shove sent her slamming into the lockers. She turned towards Adrian, fury coursing through her veins. "What the hell was that for?"

Adrian looked at Amy like she was an idiot. "For taking Ricky. He is with _me_. He would never be with you. He will never love you. You ruined his life."

"I didn't take Ricky he came to me. I know I ruined his life, I'm not stupid. I accept that. But at least I'm not a slut, having sex with every guy she meets." Amy had gone too far. Adrian shoved Amy hard on her shoulder, causing her to stumble and turn. Adrian shoved Amy again, this time her front heading towards the locker. She managed to take most of the force into her arms, but she couldn't stop her stomach from lightly hitting the lockers. Amy twisted around and froze.

Ricky was standing in front of her, his hands balled into fist. He was yelling at Adrian. "Don't you dare shove Amy again! You could've hurt the baby! And she did not ruin my life! Not at all. So don't you dare yell at her. She did nothing wrong." Amy didn't hear anything past 'hurt the baby'. Was the baby ok? She barely hit her stomach on the lockers but was that enough to hurt the baby? She didn't know anything about this thing.

"Ricky." The whisper barely made it past her lips but he heard it anyway. Amy's face was coated with terror. Ricky walked over to her and gently pulled her into another hug. "What if the baby is hurt? I ant lose it now."

Ricky nodded and stepped back. He turned to look quickly at Adrian whose face was lit up with fury. He smirked and then turned back to Amy. "Should we go to the nurse? I don't know anything about this stuff…"

Amy wished she was mad enough to smack the smirk off his face. But she was too worried. "What the hell would the nurse know about this? We will have to go my doctor for this. But I don't have a car so will have to drive me. We will have to sign out and explain things." It occurred to Amy that she was babbling. But there were too many thoughts running through her head. Was the baby ok? What was with Adrian? Why was Ricky there exactly when she needed him? She didn't mind the last one, but she wondered.

"Ok Amy relax. You go wait by my car and I am sure I can explain things to the secretary." He smirked at Amy then turned and walked away. Amy sighed and walked out the building, leaving a stunned and furious Adrian standing by herself.

Amy leaned against the hood of Ricky's car, her hand rubbing circles on her stomach absentmindedly. Of course Ben noticed her as soon as she was near Ricky's car. He walked over, a carefully blank expression on his face. "Amy, why are standing here by Ricky's car?"

Amy looked at Ben, seeing Ricky walking up behind him at an extremely slow pace. She glared at him for a split second then turned to face Ben again. "Well, I was-uh- slammed into my locker and we need to make sure the baby is all right. We are going to my doctor to get an ultrasound."

"Who slammed you into the locker? And why are you going with Ricky? I can get my driver to pick us up." Bens face was full of jealousy and rage. He was still very protective of Amy, whether she wanted him or not. The thought of anyone hurting Amy, mentally or physically made him furious.

"Adrian." Amy mumbled, the sound barley making it past her lips. More loudly she added "I am going with Ricky because I either need my mother or father, or the baby's father with me as I am under age."**(I don't think this is true, but roll with it)**

"Can't you just tell them that I am the father?"

"Umm… Ricky already signed as the father. They know him there. And he is coming right now with our passes to get out of school." Amy smiled at Ricky as he came up and unlocked his car, opening Amy's door as well. "Thank you Ricky. I am sorry Ben but I have to go."

Ben nodded and turned away, walking back into the school to be met with Adrian. She grabbed him by the arm and led him down the hallway, talking in hushed voices.

Amy looked at Ricky, noticing how tense he looked. "Ricky what's wrong?"

Ricky glanced at her than kept his eyes locked on the road. "I'm worried about the baby. I said it before; you did not ruin my life. When I felt the baby kick I felt more complete. I am not saying I have sworn off sex yet, but it has made me rethink that. And you're so worried about the baby, and Sausage Prince is on your tail about every little thing. The stress can't be good for you. And if you could see yourself you would understand why I am so worried about you. You look so sickly and pale and drawn. Like a vampire."

Amy smiled, but it quickly died out. "Ricky the baby just kicked."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Confusion colored his tone.

"I could barely fell it. It felt so weak."

Fear ran quickly across Ricky's face before he controlled it to a more calm expression, hoping to soothe Amy. It didn't work. Amy looked at Ricky, despair written clearly across her face. She couldn't think of life without her baby anymore. But would she have to go on without it?

**Had to put the vampire line in there! If you like Twilight, I have written some stories and a couple one-shots. Check them out if you have time! Hope you liked it. As the story goes on it gets harder to keep Ricky in character. Sorry 'bout that!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON PLEASE!**

**V**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I started a new Twilight story and I think it is my best one yet! So I concentrated on that for awhile and kind of forgot about everything else. And I didn't know what to do. So this chapter was written off the top of my head. Sorry this is short too!**

Ricky pulled into a parking space at the doctor's office. He walked with Amy to the waiting area before going to check them in. "Hello, I am here with Amy Juergens. It's an emergency."

The receptionist looked over the top of her glasses at him, scorn clearly showing in her eyes at his obvious youth. "And you are?"

"Ricky Underwood. I'm the baby's father. You should have me on file." The receptionist scowled at him but looked in the files on the computer. She nodded and gestured for him to take a seat, going back to ignoring him. Ricky walked back over to Amy and sat down beside her, putting his hand around her shoulders. "Ok, I checked us in. Has the baby kicked anymore?"

Amy nodded. "Only once but it felt stronger." Cautious relief colored her tone. Ricky nodded and they sat in silence. Several more couples came and went. Each new pair earned Amy and Ricky a look. Whether it was one of pity or of scorn depended on the age of the person. The younger ones tended to give looks of pity, thinking that they were together and didn't have the heart to get an abortion. The older the person, the more scorn in the look.

A nurse walked into the room. "Amy Juergens? The doctor is ready for you."

Amy got up with a muttered "About time." Ricky made as if to follow her in the room. "Umm Ricky I would rather you stayed out here. Please?" Ricky sighed but sat back down. As soon as Amy disappeared through the door, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. It wasn't fair that Amy had to go through all this Hell because of him. He didn't move until he felt someone take the seat beside him.

He looked over at the young woman sitting there. "Are you here for your girlfriend?" Ricky blinked for a moment, shocked by her forwardness. She smiled. "I'm sorry for asking if it's too personal. It's just I thought that a boy like you wouldn't be here with his mother."

Ricky was about to answer her when Amy walked out. She hurried over to him and threw her arms around him. There were tears in her eyes and for a terrible moment he thought that the baby had been hurt. But when she drew back she was smiling. "He's fine Ricky! I am so glad he is ok! I don't know what I would've done without him." Ricky hugged her closer and caught the eye of the young woman again. She smiled at him and mouthed "Good luck" to him.

He pulled back and smiled at Amy. The events of the day were catching up with her and she looked tired. "Amy, why don't I drive you home? You look dead."

"Thanks Ricky that's what every girl wants to be told." But there was a teasing and lighthearted note in her voice that spoke of her relief. She followed Ricky out and the following car ride was silent. Ricky dropped Amy off and made as if to leave. "No Ricky can we talk?"

He nodded. They walked up to Amy's room and Amy sat down on her bed while Ricky sat down on her rocking chair. "What do you want to talk about?" He had a feeling that this conversation would be a turning point in their relationship. He hoped it went well.

**A/N: I was going to end it here because I didn't have any ideas on what to write but I thought that would be mean.**

Amy sighed. "I want you answer me truthfully. Are you and Adrian still seeing each other?"

Ricky nearly didn't answer. He didn't think that it was any of Amy's business. But he decided to be honest. "Not really. I am very mad at her for what she did, and she is probably equally mad at me for saying what I said. Now it's my turn. Do you honestly think that if there was no Ben and no Adrian, we could have a shot at a relationship?"

Her mouth opened and then closed. She though over what he had said and done over the past days. At times he could be an incredible jerk, and others times he could be the nicest guy in the world. But Ben could be like that also. She couldn't deny it; she was extremely attracted to Ricky. "First of all, there is no Ben right now. We broke up, in case you didn't remember. And I would have to be sure that you were not seeing Adrian and cheating on me. Other than that… Yes I think that we could make a relationship work."

But Ricky had to be sure. "Do you think you are better for me than Adrian?"

Amy scowled, not liking the direction this was going. "What is this, twenty questions? If I trusted you, I would never cheat on you. Adrian just wants you for sex. I like you for you." Crap, she had just admitted that he liked Ricky. The light in his eyes was worth the embarrassment though. He looked happier than he had in days.

"I'm glad you agree with me." And then he kissed her.

**Again sorry for the update. I know this chapter sucks but I had no idea what to write!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the wait. But I was at a loss for what to write and I wanted to focus on my Twilight stories. So don't expect chapters out that often! But I won't abandon my story, though I may take a small break. It is easier for me to write when Secret Life is actually on because I can get ideas! **

**Also, as the story goes on Ricky will get a bit OOC because I want him to change. Not by much but enough to notice. Amy as well. Another reason I took a break. Amy was starting to take on some of Bella's qualities and Ricky was starting to act like Edward. Completely OOC.**

_Recap: _

"_I'm glad you agree with me." And then he kissed her._

**AMY'S POV! (****I can't write in third person POV anymore. It won't turn out the same!)**

I gasped and pulled away reluctantly. Ricky was one to jump right into relationships but I didn't trust him enough to be with him. We needed to talk about some things first. I looked up into Ricky's eyes and was startled by the amount of hurt and sadness in them. They were quickly replaced by a casual indifference but I wasn't fooled. Did Ricky like me that much? Why had he hid it so long?

"Amy, are you all right?" His voice sounded unusually hoarse.

I sighed and dropped my gaze to my hand. I hadn't realized that it was sitting on Ricky's leg and I quickly removed it, blushing slightly. "We need to talk." I avoided his eyes, knowing I would get lost in them. Lord knows I did months ago.

He sighed. "What about Amy? What is so important that you have to talk to me about right this second?"

I glared at him. Stupid hormones. "Are you planning on having sex with Adrian again? Because you sure as hell won't be getting any from me." If he thought he would, he had some serious reality issues.

Ricky smirked and he looked like he was going to say some smart-ass comeback. But he seemed to hold himself back. "No I'm not. I haven't had sex with Adrian for a few weeks. I think I can live. I'm sorry for kissing you earlier." He threw the last comment in there, shocking me. Ricky Underwood was _apologizing_ for kissing me.

I sat and collected myself so I wouldn't start blabbering like a complete moron. Like the first time I saw him. I had thought he was the most gorgeous boy in the world. But it quickly became know that he was confident, a player, and in no way in hell was Ricky a _boy._ He was a man who knew how to get what he wanted, whatever the consequences. I had hated him for it in the beginning, especially when he had acted like he had done nothing wrong.

But lately he was manning up, so to speak. He took on his responsibilities seriously and he wanted to be a father. He wanted me to keep his son so he could be the father his son deserved. He had defended me in front of Adrian and had worried about me and the baby. He was turning from a complete player and jerk, into a semi-reliable man.

Something shook my shoulder a bit roughly and I looked over at Ricky to see his signature smirk in place. "Spacing out?" he asked, reverting back to his former arrogant self. I nodded, sighing. He was acting like he had multiple-personality disorder. I was going to get whiplash.

I suddenly felt anger filling me and I lashed out. "Yes excuse me for thinking about what happened this week. I am terribly sorry that I didn't answer your question." I glared at him, while he went wide eyed at my sudden mood change. I sighed. I hated the hormonal part of being pregnant the most. I couldn't control when I suddenly got angry or started to cry. I hated not being in control of my life.

Ricky sighed, his face going back to his worried look. "Amy, is there something else bothering you?"

I shook my head. I needed to think. "No, Ricky I'm sorry but can you leave?" He nodded and leaved forward to brush his lips against my cheek. My breath hitched and I became flustered. He walked out of my room. I waited until I heard his car pull out of the driveway before flopping down on my bed.

This week had sucked. Ben catches me hugging Ricky. Then he broke up with me and the whole thing with Adrian happened. And the scare with the baby and Ricky kissing me. I felt like my brain was going to explode. I wanted to believe that Ricky wanted me. But for the right reasons. I didn't want to be another one of his sex toys. I wanted a stable relationship with someone who cared about me and the baby.

My mind flashed to Ben. He used to be like that and I had thought we would always be together. Now I wasn't so sure. My phone buzzed and I picked up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Amy, can we talk about something?" Why did I get the feeling that there was something going on with Ben? Something big, that could affect me in a big way?

"Um, I guess Ben. What do you need to talk about?"

"Well…" he began tentatively. "I want to talk about our break up. I miss you Ames. I was an idiot for breaking up with you. I was an idiot for taking you in my car this morning. I should've asked you and I am sorry. Is there any chance that we could get back together and forget this whole thing?"

If there was a single thing I would change about Ben, it would be his voice when he got whiny. I rolled my eyes to nobody. "Ben, I told you I needed time. Maybe we should see other people and see if what we had was real."

"Are you talking about Ricky?" Well there was no beating around the bush with him no. "Is he the reason you need time? Was I right when I said you still had feelings for him?"

I sighed. "Ben, right now I don't know what I feel. Today Ricky was concerned for the baby. Nothing else." My voice wavered during the lie. I didn't think Ben caught it though.

"Oh… Well ok. Call me when you make up your mind. Please consider us Amy. I know we can make it work." We said goodbye and hung up. I flopped back on my bed once more and threw my arms over my eyes.

Who the hell should I choose? Ricky was the former player, apparently having changed for the better. Ben was the guy I had been leaning on for months now. I had trusted him, but now I have this feeling that something wasn't right. I had a feeling that he was cheating on me. Of course, my mind brought me to the most obvious answer.

Adrian.

She was mad at me for_ taking_ Ricky, as she called it. Getting with Ben would be the ultimate revenge. I knew Ben wanted to have sex with me. If she gave him sex, and he took it willingly…

Sometimes I think life would be so much simpler if band camp had never happened. But other times I can never imagine life without my son. Either way, there was bound to be drama.

**I am so sorry that it's late! But I am so busy! Tell me if it's getting to OOC. I can't seem to get it right. I've rewritten this a few times.**

**GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION!**


End file.
